The invention relates to a writing instrument such as a ballpoint pen or mechanical pencil, having plural reservoir tubes possessing different writing colors.
A two-color ballpoint pen of different colors, for example, of black and red and a multiple-color ballpoint pen in which a suitable color such as blue is added to the former colors, or a writing instrument in which a ballpoint pen and a mechanical pencil are integrated has been widely known.
In case where an optional writing color is selected from plural different writing colors, it is selected by an operating portion relating to each writing color. However, since the operating portion has the same shape for all writing colors, the selection of the writing color has been exclusively performed only by a visual confirmation. Therefore, a person with poor eyesight can not use it and, even for people in general, the selection of the writing colors has been difficult when writing such as memorandum in a gloom place.